sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgeot
Pidgeot (ピジョット, Pigiotto) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Bird Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Pidgeotto when leveled up up at level 18. It is also the final evolved form of Pidgey. Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Pidgeot bares striking resemblance to Pidgeotto; however, Pidgeot is noticeably larger than its pre-evolution. Its plumage tends to be larger and glossier. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored. Like its previous evolutions, its underbelly is a tan color, and it has black markings around its eyes. Its height is 4'11" and weight is 87.1 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Behavior Pidgeot are normally calm and confident in their abilities. It has many powerful attacks, and its plumage is often described as beautiful, making it a popular choice for skilled Trainers. Pidgeot may also spread its wings widely to intimidate enemies. Habitat Pidgeot typically dwell in forests with thick growth and large trees. It can most likely be found in Kanto and Johto. Diet Pidgeot seems to primarily subsist on a diet of bug and fish which it fishes out of the water using its high speed and keen senses. However, like all Pokémon, it is also capable of surviving by eating apples and Berries and also completely tolerant to human foods as well. Major appearances Ash's Pidgeot Ash Ketchum had a Pidgeot that he captured as a Pidgeotto early in his journey during Ash Catches a Pokémon. In Pallet Party Panic!, the same Spearow Ash had thrown a rock at in the first episode returned with its flock, but it had evolved into a Fearow. The flock attacked Ash, so Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot to battle Fearow. After Pidgeot defeated Fearow, Pidgeot left Ash's party to watch over a local flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Ash promised to return for it someday, but so far he has not kept that promise. Other Falkner of the Violet City Gym owns a Pidgeot as his main Pokémon. He uses it in his Gym battle against Ash in Fighting Flyer with Fire, but it was defeated by his Charizard, giving Ash the Zephyr Badge. Pidgeot is also owned by the Coordinator Solidad, and helped her defeat May in the Kanto Grand Festival. A Pidgeot was owned by Sir Aaron in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, Mew transformed into a Pidgeot in the movie. In Bound for Trouble, wild Pidgeot that were twice their normal size appeared. Their size was due to there being excessive quantities of food on one of the Orange Islands. One of these oversized Pidgeot snatches up Meowth and Pikachu when they got tethered together. Minor appearances Pidgeot made its first appearance briefly in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Pidgeot owned by Corey was one of the Pokémon captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Pidgeot clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. A Pidgeot appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. Two Pidgeot made a brief appearance in The Legend of Thunder!. In Hoenn Alone, an Officer Jenny used a Pidgeot to help locate Ash's Pikachu after it was stolen by Team Rocket. Multiple Pidgeot made a brief cameo in Destiny Deoxys and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In A Staravia is Born!, a wild Pidgeot helps Sonic, Ash and their friends to rescue some Flying-type Pokémon from Team Rocket. In Riding the Winds of Change, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy use many Pokémon, including a Pidgeot, to blow the Gligar away from the city. Pidgeot made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. One is used by Ben in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. Multiple Pidgeot made a cameo appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Pidgeot belonging to Rudy appeared in Misty Meets Her Match. Multiple Pidgeot also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Pidgeot, Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto and final evolved form of Pidgey. It can fly at twice the speed of sound at an altitude of nearly one mile. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon